


The Costume

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Mild BDSM, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sees Castiel in a new way</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Costume

 

**  
  
  
**

The Halloween Party

**  
  
  
**

“Holy fuck, Cas! Why you gotta be difficult. It’s just a party. We go, have a little fun, we drink, eat candy, listen to music and mingle with people, drink some more and then we come home.”

“Dean,” Cas looked a cross between confused and annoyed, “I can’t understand the need to change our clothing to represent ourselves as something other than we are.”

Dean sighed for the umteenth time and ran his hand through his hair. “Dude, it is a costume party! That’s just what humans do on Halloween. We dress up for fun. Pretend to be something or someone different. For fun!”

Cas is being stubborn. “Why don’t you just go without me?”

Dean is getting a little pissed. “Because you are my boyfriend! We are a couple, Cas. I don’t want to go places without you. What is the big deal about wearing a costume, anyway?”

Cas sighed. “Dean, you know damned well that this (and here, he indicates the suit, the blue tie and the trench coat) is my only outfit. If it gets dirty, I wink it clean. If it tears, I wink it fixed. I don’t own anything else.”

Dean rubbed his hand over his eyes. “It’s okay, babe, we can get you something to wear. All you need to do is to decide what you want to dress up as, and we can come up with something. Please, Cas? Let’s just go and have some fun. All work and no play makes Dean a grumpy ass boyfriend.”

“I’ll think about it, okay?”

‘Well, that’s a tiny step in the right direction,’ thought Dean.

**  
  
**

The party was still a couple of weeks away, so Dean decided to let the whole thing go for awhile. He was way more interested in sex right now, and he really didn’t want a fight over a party to make Cas wink out on him. Things were so good on that front, Dean honestly didn’t think he would survive days with no Cas sex.The last time they’d had a fight, Cas had taken off for six days and it just about killed Dean.

Sex with his angel had been a huge surprise to Dean. Dean felt like he had to be the alpha dog his entire life. Taking care of Sammy, picking up women for one night stands, hunting, hell, even his relationship with Lisa meant he had to take the lead in everything. He hadn’t known how tired he was of it until his angel had shown him a different way.

Cas just knew that Dean wanted to be dominated. It was such a shock, seeing that side of Cas. Normally, he was just this dorky, sort of bumbling guy who always deferred to Dean. But when they finally got over the ‘is this what we really want’ dance, Cas had taken control immediately.

Cas stood up straight and just told Dean, “Take off your clothes. Slowly, Dean, I want to watch you strip.” God it was so erotic! His cock had gotten rock hard just taking off his clothes while Cas watched.

When Dean was naked, his cock twitching and leaking pre cum, Cas told him to lie down on the bed. Cas winked off his clothes, and climbed on the bed over Dean’s legs. Without a word, he just took Dean’s cock in his mouth. He deep-throated the entire length and then didn’t move. At all.

Dean needed movement. At least he thought he did. When he tried to tell Cas to move, Cas had simply put his hand over Dean’s mouth. Then Dean reached for Cas’ dick and got his hand slapped down. Dean got the message pretty quickly.

When he lay quietly, then Cas began to blow him. He swirled his tongue around, sucked on the head like it was a lollipop for fuck’s sake! Dean was so close, and Cas just popped his mouth off and grinned at Dean.

When Dean said, “What the fuck, Cas! Why did you stop?” Cas just said, “You don’t get to cum yet. Be a good boy and maybe I will let you. Later.”

Dean decided to just lay back and see where this was going. Cas grabbed a bottle of lube and popped the top. He poured a very generous amount in his hand.

“Spread your legs, Dean.”

Dean got pretty damn nervous at this., but did as he was told. His cock was throbbing and he really needed a happy ending here.

Dean spread, but not far enough to suit the angel. He nudged his legs even further apart, and then said, “Bend your knees.” Dean hesitated just a moment, only to hear, “NOW!” He bent his knees.

Cas nudged under one of Dean’s knees, putting Dean’s leg onto his shoulder. Then he spread lube into Dean’s ass crack.Dean got nervous. But Cas put the non-lubed hand on Dean’s belly, just above his cock and that really seemed calming.

Cas reached in and put a slim finger up inside of Dean’s hole. It was a shock and Dean jumped, but the hand on his belly made little circles and then Dean decided that the finger felt pretty damn good. Soon, that finger became two fingers, and that really felt good. Slowly, two became four and they were working hard to stretch Dean’s hole, to open him up. He was whimpering and pushing up on those fingers like a virgin boy.

Cas took the fingers and pushed them in Dean as far as they would go. Then he used his other hand to grab Dean’s very needy dick. Dean was panting and sweating. Cas just moved up and stared right in Dean’s eyes.

“You are mine. Do you understand? This (and here he wiggled the fingers jammed up Dean’s asshole) and this (squeezing Dean’s dick almost to the point of pain but not quite), belong to me and no one else. I own them. I own you. You are my fuck toy, Dean, and no one can ever have you again but me. Tell me you understand.”

Dean nodded.

“NO, Tell me.”

‘You own me, Cas. I belong to you. I am your fuck toy.”

Cas smiled. “What a good boy. Now, I am going to fuck you up your asshole until you scream. I am going to fuck you senseless. When I’m done with you, you are going to beg me for more.”

With that, he moved back between Dean’s legs, put one on each of his shoulders. He yanked his fingers out, moved in close and pushed the head of his cock into Dean. In spite of the stretching, Cas’ dick was bigger. It hurt but it was the best pain Dean had ever flt. He wanted more of it. He pushed up against Cas to show he was ready for more.

“You want more?” Cas growled in his ear, “You are my little cock whore? Want more cock?”

Dean was pleading, “Yes, Cas, please, yes, I need it all.”

And so Cas gave him it all. He rammed into Dean until his balls smacked Dean’s ass. Dean sucked in his breath and was completely lost. His entire world shrank to his asshole, and the incredible essence of Cas’ cock pulling and pushing, yanking and forcing, in and out and… Cas grabbed Dean’s cock and began to jack him off in rhythm with his taking ownership of Dean’s ass and oh fuck...

He felt his orgasm begin in his balls but it traveled the entire length of his body, from his toes to the top of his head. He literally exploded in Cas’ hand. He couldn’t believe how much cum he was squirting; the orgasm just went on and on.

His asshole twitched and tightened on Cas’ cock with every stream of cum that shot out of Dean. This tipped Cas over the top and he came. Dean gasped at the incredible sensation of actually feeling Cas’ hot cum filling him up. Cas came what seemed like buckets, filling Dean, but Cas’ cock plugged him so it just was there, in him.

Cas growled in his ear, “Are you my cunt? Are you my cock whore?”

Breathless, Dean whispered, “Yes, Cas. Fuck yes, I am your cunt.”

Cas in his ear: “Who do you belong to? Who owns you?”

“You own me I belong to you, Cas. Only you.”

And that was that. Cas did things to Dean that he never dreamt of, and he fucking loved every second. He ached for Cas when he wasn’t there; he needed Cas so intensely that he couldn’t actually wrap his mind around it.

That’s why he was so thrilled when, as they were at the store stocking up on halloween candy, Cas leaned in to Dean and whispered, “Okay, I will go to your party. But I have a something you are going to have to do for me in return.”

“Anything!” Dean was very excited.

“I’ll tell you what I want when we get back to the bunker.”

They got back and Dean stashed the candy. Then Cas led Dean to their room and sat him on the bed.

“Okay, Dean, I’ll go. But you have to wear a butt plug the entire time. A big one. And when we get home, I am going to fuck you into the bed.

“Okay, Cas, I agree. Thank you so much! Now, do we need to work on a costume for you?”

“No, I’ve got that covered. I found something I used to wear a long time ago.”

**  
  
  
**

Dean was going as Cas. He had on a suit, Cas’ blue tie and a trench coat he had found in a thrift shop. He was waiting for Cas to make an appearance in his costume. Then he heard the soft woosh woosh that signaled Cas’ arrival. Dean turned to see what Cas was wearing…

All the air went out of Dean’s lungs. He sank to the bed behind him. Words caught in his throat and he didn’t trust himself to speak for a few.

Finally he stammered, “My god, Cas, you are so… so… beautiful. This is something you used to wear?”

The armour was beautifully made, every joint and seam flawless. The copper shone as a stark contrast to the impossible blue of his eyes. He looked magnificent and frightening and just too beautiful for human eyes to behold.

Cas smiled. “Yes, this was my armour when I fought in service to heaven during the crusades. I thought I had lost it but it was waiting, right where I had stored it. You like it?”

“Do I like it? Cas, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Can we just forget the party and stay here?”

“No Dean. You promised to wear a buttplug for me, and that is exactly what you are going to do. Now drop your pants.”

Dean wanted to leave the party the second they arrived. The plug was huge and it made sitting down nearly impossible. Everyone was falling all over Cas about his costume and it really made Dean jealous. Every once in awhile, Cas would pat Dean on his ass, making the plug move slightly. Dean got a hard on not too long after they arrived and Cas was tormenting him with it. He would stand in front of Dean and casually reach behind and pat Dean’s cock through his pants, and once he began to rub it and almost made Dean cum in his pants.

Dean got whiny before too long and began to beg Cas to go home. Finally, Cas agreed. Dean was so relieved! Cas had whisked them to the party and he did the same to get them home. He recognized that Dean couldn’t drive safely while sitting on that huge plug.

Dean arrived with a whoosh, naked in their bed. Cas stood over him and began to remove the armour, piece by piece. Dean’s cock was hard as a diamond, painful and leaking pre cum all over the bed. Finally Cas is naked. Dean is too overwhelmed to speak, both at the armour and now at the beauty that is his lover. Dean begins to cry.

Cas lays over him and says, “Don’t cry baby! What’s the matter?”

Dean tries to talk without the hitch in his voice. “It’s just that you are so beautiful. You are an angel Cas! I’m just human. How can you love me?”

 

“I have loved you since I saw your soul in hell, Dean. It was like a beacon in the black of hell, calling me to you. To me, you are the truly beautiful one. Now, roll over. That’s an order!”

  
Dean was quick to comply. Cas played just a little with the plug before drawing it out of Dean with an audible plop. Dean sucked in his breath. He immediately felt Cas get into position, pulling Dean up to his hands and knees.

“I love you, little one.”

What followed was the most amazing night of Dean’s life.


End file.
